


Just Sleep

by GuardianOfTheLoaf



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhaustion, Hallucinations, Hurt Noct Week, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insomnia, Nightmares, Overdosing, Poison, Sleep, Whump, noct-whump-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 06:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14743349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianOfTheLoaf/pseuds/GuardianOfTheLoaf
Summary: For noct-whump week, July 3rd, 2018. Topic- Exhaustion/NightmaresNoctis has trouble sleeping, every rest resulting in nightmares that destroy him and leave him unable to focus on hunts.





	Just Sleep

The harsh sound of rain clattering against the top of the tent broke into Noct’s nightmare. In it he was back at home, eating dinner with his dad. Regis’ head was down and Noct couldn’t make out his face, though he continued to try to tell him about his achievements in school and about his new friend Prompto. When his father continued to not respond the Prince stood and made his way down to the other end of the table. He put a hand on his father’s shoulder and jolted backward when Regis went ramrod straight, grabbing Noctis by the shoulders and shoving him back.

Noct stumbled, shouting, looking at his father in horror as thunder tore apart the sky outside, lightening ripping past the window. King Regis’ face was a mask of dreadfulness; his eyes poured rivers of blood, his mouth a twisted grimace of broken teeth. One cheek was utterly torn open, showing the inside of his throat. Noctis was frozen in place as his father approached, limping heavily, dragging his bad leg behind him like a piece of trash. Noct breathed heavily, panicking.

Regis grabbed his son and leaned in, exposing the maggots that had taken over his eyes. “Son,” he hissed, his fingers digging painfully into Noct’s shoulders. “Worthless. Failure. Everyone will suffer because of you.”

“Noct!” Noctis slammed upward, his forehead colliding with something solid. Someone cried and Noct choked, his eyes flashing, his chest heaving. He whirled to the side when a hand closed around his bicep. “It’s me, Noct.” The blonde whispered, his other hand rubbing his head. Noctis blinked rapidly, getting his bearings.

“It’s okay. You’re safe.” Thunder roared outside and Noct flinched. Prom’s hand tightened on his arm before moving up to the side of his head, trying to root the man in reality.  
“Prom.” Noctis whispered. The blonde smiled, relaxing.

“There ya go, buddy.” He patted Noct’s shoulder before dropping his hand. The Prince breathed a sigh and dropped his head into his hands, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Would you like to talk about it?”

Noct looked sideways at his friend. “No, it’s okay. Go back to sleep.”

“You sure?” The blonde frowned.

“Yeah.” The raven-haired man responded. Prompto’s frown deepened but he didn’t push it, instead laying down and closing his eyes. Noct put his head back down, clenching his jaw, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. He was so weak, reacting like this to a bad dream. Noct shook his head and wiped at his now damp cheeks before laying down on his side, facing away from Prompto. He shut his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep.

It took forever for him to fall back to sleep. It felt like seconds after he fell asleep Prompto was shaking him awake yet again. Noctis came awake more groggily this time and yawned widely. “Time to go.” Prompto said. “We have a hunt to do.” Noct moaned and sat up. “You alright?” His friend asked.

“I’m fine.” He responded before quickly changing and heading out of the tent to help Gladio take the tent down. Ignis made a quick breakfast of oats with honey and then they were on their way to the Regalia. Noctis tried to focus, to forget his dream and pay attention to the task at hand, but it was more and more difficult every day.

They made it to car and climbed in. Noct immediately leaned against the side and closed his eyes, still unbelievably tired; probably, because of all the tossing and turning he had done last night not mention the nightmares.

“It’s a little bit of a walk from here.” Ignis suddenly said and Noct’s eyelids lifted. The sun was bright, and it was sandy and dusty outside.

“What are we hunting, again?” Noct grumbled, stepping out of the car.

Ignis frowned at him before saying, “Voretooth.”

Noctis sighed at that. He was definitely not a fan of Voretooths, though he wasn’t a fan of any of the enemies they faced. The Prince rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. Every night had been the same as last night, struggling to sleep and when he managed to fall asleep he was plagued with nightmares.

“There they are,” Prompto shouted, pointing ahead of them where a group of Voretooths were gathered.

“Let’s get this over with.” Noct said and then threw his blade ahead violently. It buried itself in a Voretooth’s hide and Noct’s hand closed around the hilt, yanking it out and immediately slicing it afterward. He rolled out of the way of its poisonous tail and warped once again as his friends reached the fight.

He slammed into another Voretooth and it stumbled. Noct took advantage of its confusion to rip his blade across its throat. Its dark blood spilled over the ground before it dropped, dead. Noctis turned around, checking the others. One was trying to jump at Prompt’s back but Noct warped and barely beat it there, with just enough time to raise his blade and deflect its claws. He gasped at the force and tossed it backward, his vision going very wobbly for a moment.

“Noct!” Gladio’s voice called out just as something crashed into his side. Noct cried out, hitting the ground hard, his skull cracking against a rock. Something sharp tore through the flesh of his shoulder and he yelled, pulling a dagger from the Armiger to swipe at the beast. Then its pressure was gone and Noct rolled to his stomach, pushing himself up with his dagger raised.

Gladio finished off the last one before he rushed to the Prince’s side. He looked angry. “What was that?” He demanded loudly.

Noct recoiled. “I-I-”

“Not now, Gladio, he’s injured.” Ignis asserted, pushing the Shield out of the way to take his place in front of Noct. Noctis winced as his fingers probed the wound on his shoulder. “Poisoned.” The advisor growled. “And we have no potions or antidotes.”

“That was the reason we were doing this damn hunt.” Gladio said through his teeth. “It was supposed to be an easy hunt.”

Noct didn’t respond. He just didn’t have the energy. He was so tired. His leg gave out from under him and Prompo’s voice cried out, grabbing for him. “His head.” Prom exclaimed. “There’s so much blood.”

Pain spiderwebbed through Noct’s skull at someone’s prodding and he groaned. “We need to get him to Lestallum, he needs to stay awake.” Ignis said and then he was being lifted up. He grunted, his hands grasping at fabric. Bile rose in his throat, but he forced it back down.

“Princess, open your eyes.” Gladio’s voice penetrated his daze and he opened his eyes. “You need to stay awake.” His voice was gruff but not mean, which was better than Noct expected. He deserved to be treated badly. This was no one’s fault but his own, he had put himself in this situation by allowing the nightmares to get the better of him.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, but he was uncertain that Gladio heard as there was no answer. His shoulder was beginning to burn, originating from the scratch. It hurt so much.

All of a sudden, he was sliding into the car, his head on Gladio’s lap. He groaned, his eyes rolling, unable to focus on anything. A hand waved in front of his eyes and he frowned. It was red, covered in blood. Was it his? He must have hurt his head more than he thought. That must be why they didn’t want him to sleep.

“Prompto, when we arrive in Lestallum I want you to run and collect the bounty and then use it to buy potions and antidotes.” Ignis commanded of the blonde.

“Yes, sir.” He answered with a thick swallow and glanced back at Noctis who looked like he was barely awake, his blinking slow and lethargic. Gladio’s hands were coated in blood, one holding Prompto’s jacket against Noct’s head to try to staunch the bleeding and the other holding him in place against his lap. Prompto felt guilty, he had been hurt right next to him. He should have done something to prevent it. With a heavy sigh he turned back to face the front and waited, hanging for Ignis’ rapid driving. Prompto hadn’t even known the guy had the ability to drive like that.

As soon as they pulled in Prompto vaulted over the door and disappeared into the city. It was almost night time and there weren’t too many people around to bother them about carrying a man into a hotel. Ignis shut the car off and circled around to help Gladio remove the prince and position him in his arms. Then they were carrying him to their room, taking the least used alleyways to avoid contact with anyone. When they made it to the hotel the concierge opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but he didn’t. After all, he had seen them come in covered in all kinds of strange things with all kinds of cuts and bruises. He was probably used to weird stuff from them by now.

Gladio laid the Prince on a mattress and Ignis immediately set to removing his jacket and shirt while Gladiolus continued to hold the now damp jacket in place. “Here!” Prompto shouted, bursting into the room with an armful of bottles. He brought them over to Ignis who quickly plucked an antidote off the top and broke it over Noct’s scratch. Noct sighed, relaxing into the mattress slightly. Then Ignis grabbed two potion and used Noct’s hand to crush them.

“Can I sleep now?” He whispered so low that Ignis almost couldn’t hear him, but before the man could answer he was unconscious.

“Is he going to be okay?” Prompto murmured.

“His Highness will be fine after he gets some rest.” Ignis responded carefully. He pulled his glasses down and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m getting a shower.” Gladio said and then was gone. Ignis watched him go, then set to work changing the Prince while Prompto deposited the bottles in the Armiger.  
-  
Noctis woke from a nightmare that he immediately forgot. It took a few moments for him to remember what had happened. He looked around to see everyone asleep in their Lestallum hotel room. Noct slowly sat up. His throat was scratchy, and he really wanted some water. He trudged to the kitchen and got a cup of water which he quickly drained while watching the others. They were all deeply asleep, probably exhausted from watching after him. Despite that he couldn’t help but feel a little envious of their ease of sleep, at the peace on their faces.

The Prince set the cup down quietly, an idea coming to him. He quickly changed into normal clothes and left, jogging to the market in the dead of night with a raging headache. That was normal. He reached a small shop that was buried off to the side and went in. He remembered seeing it before but none of them had gone in, having no interest in a psychiatrist.

Less than an hour later Noct was returning to the hotel room, a bottle of strong sleeping pills and a list of warnings of how to take them in his pocket. No one was awake, they were all still asleep. Noct sighed in relief and changed back into his pajamas and grabbed another cup of water. He took one of the pills like the instructions said and laid down on the bed alone.

Moments later Ignis was yelling his name and Noctis flashed into consciousness. His face was wet, covered in tears and he was shaking violently, his teeth chattering. “Noct?” Ignis asked.

“Iggy.” Noct breathed, collapsing back, shuddering. It was still dark. The pill hadn’t done anything. Noct sighed heavily.

“Are you okay?” His Advisor asked.

“I’m fine.” Noct muttered. “I’m hungry.”

“Well, that makes sense. You haven’t eaten since breakfast yesterday. “I’ll make you something. The other two will probably be up soon anyway, hungry as well.”

Ignis left for the kitchen and Noct rolled over. They had been the strongest sleeping pills he could get, and they had literally done nothing. Maybe it took some time. He would try again tomorrow night.

“You up for another hunt?” Prompto asked a few hours later.

Noctis gulped. “Of course.”

“Good. We need the gil.” Gladio grunted. “And this time pay attention.”

Noctis looked away. He was just so tired. It was like his head was filled with sand and his eyelids weighted down. Noct went with them to car but was afraid to fall asleep inside for fear of a nightmare. The hunt wasn’t too far away, and it was easy. Noct barely had to do anything and no one noticed him lagging behind. They made it to a Haven after claiming their bounty.

“Are you feeling alright, Noct?” Ignis asked from the other side of the fire as they ate.

Noct looked up. “Just tired.” He responded.

“Well, make sure to get plenty of rest tonight.” He answered. Noct just grunted. Like it was that easy.

He laid down that night next to Noctis, reading the instructions on the medicine from the light of the stars. It said a maximum of two could be taken in a 24 hour period. Noctis skipped the warnings and popped two in his mouth, dry swallowing them before closing his eyes.

He jerked up, panting, covered in cold sweat. He struggled to breathe quietly, memories of his nightmare dancing in front of his eyes. “Gods,” he moaned softly, shoving his head into his arms. He just wanted to sleep, he was so tired. He had never been so desperate for sleep in his life.

The next morning, they headed to their next hunt. Another supposedly easy one, but Noct was hallucinating. He knew he was, so he could ignore most of it, but he was seeing strange flashes at the edge of his vision and hearing voices. 

They reached the hunt and Noct warped in like he always did, shaking his head and forcing himself to focus on what was in front of him. “Noct!” Prompto yelled from behind him. Noct turned to help the blonde.

“Noctis!” His father’s voice called and Noct froze with a gasp, searching for his father. No. It was fake. His father was dead. He turned back around and a sharp keen burst from his mouth. Prom had his back bared, expecting Noctis to protect it. A killed wasp was going straight for it, stinger forward.

“UGH!” He yelled, warping straight into the beast and killing it instantly. He dropped to the ground, gasping. He looked around. No one else had noticed. Prompto was almost seriously injured because of his inability to sleep, because of his nightmares. Prom could have been killed. He had to do something about this. It was affecting not only him but his friends now. He could not allow this to go on any longer.

“Phew.” Prom released a breath. “All done.”

“Let’s head to Lestallum to collect the bounty.” Gladio responded, dismissing his War Sword.

“Can we please sleep in a warm room tonight.” Prompto begged.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” Iggy answered. Prom jumped for joy and they headed for the Regalia. Once in Lestallum they collected their bounty and then used it to get a nice meal from a nearby vendor.

“I daresay I could make this at camp.” Iggy murmured.

“Can’t wait to try it.” Noct forced a smile at him.

Later they headed to the hotel, taking turns with the shower and then all collapsing on the beds. Noctis laid with Prompto, waiting for everyone to fall asleep before he sat up, pulling the bottle of sleep medicine out of the Armiger. He just wanted to sleep. He was so tired. He unscrewed the cap and tipped half the contents into his mouth. He swallowed them with the water from the bedside table, then finished off the bottle. It shouldn’t hurt him. It was just sleeping medicine. He just wanted to sleep. He settled into the mattress and tried to get comfortable, closing his eyes and hoping for rest. The empty bottle dropped from his hand, but he didn’t care, it was empty now anyway.

Prompto woke randomly, confused. Usually he slept like a log, except when Noct’s nightmares woke him up. He rolled over to check on his friend and frowned. Noct’s movements looked weird in the darkness, unlike a nightmare. Prompto had a strange feeling. The blonde grabbed his phone from the bedside table and shine the screen light at the Prince. His eyes widened, and he jerked back, dropping his phone. Noct’s mouth foamed and his eyes were half lidded but absent, his whole body shaking.

“IGNIS!” Prompto screamed.

Almost immediately a light came on and Ignis was there, shoving his glasses onto his face. “Gods.” Prompto gasped, seeing it in the light.

Gladio was up now, shirtless. “Shit.” He snarled, jumping off the bed and running over.

“Noctis.” Ignis lifted the man up. “Noctis what’s wrong.” The Prince weakly pushed at Iggy and mumbled incoherently before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.  
“Damn it.” Gladio roared. “Prompto, off the bed.”

Prompto rolled out of the bed, landing heavily on his side. Prompto frowned, catching sight of something under the bed. He reached for it and then stood up, peering at it. He paled and caught Iggy’s attention. He pressed the empty bottle into the mans hand and he looked at, needing to know what caused this. “DAMN IT!” He yelled.

Prompto jerked back. He didn’t think he had ever heard the man curse before. Gladio looked equally surprised. “He needs a hospital. Now.” Ignis demanded, jumping, gathering their things rapidly while Noct convulsed.

“We can’t go to a hospital, he’ll be discovered.” Gladio retorted.

Ignis turned, the most serios look Prompto had ever seen on his face. “He will die if we don’t get him to a hospital.” Prompto’s stomach dropped, his phone clattering from his hand. “Now.” Ignis added and they leapt to action. Gladio scooped Noct up and the man directly vomited over Gladio’s chest. The bigger man ignored it, holding him tight as the tremors stopped. They followed him, running out of the room and out of the hotel as the concierge shouted after them. They sprinted across the dark city, running for the hospital. Prompto was struggling not to throw up himself, just focusing on getting Noctis to the hospital.

As soon as they burst in Noct was taken from Gladio’s arms, a gurney brought over and Noctis set on it. Ignis was pulled aside to speak to a nurse and he gave them the empty bottle, speaking to them for a moment before he rushed off. Then they were left to just wait. They stood frozen at the entrance. Ignis eventually grabbed Gladio’s arm and pulled him to the bathroom. “Let’s clean you up.” He told the Shield. Prompto followed. Fortunately, the bathroom was empty.

Prompto left the two at the sinks and went into a stall, dropping to his knees. Suddenly, the entire contents of his stomach were forcefully flooding out of his mouth. Hot tears poured out of his eyes and his stomach clenched painfully. He heaved loudly, his hands clutching at the toilet. A minute later Ignis was pushing his way in, crouching down and patting Prompto’s back.

“Here.” He said and lifted his hand, going to summon some tissues from the Armiger. Nothing happened. The blood visibly drained out of Ignis’s face. He tried to stay calm and grabbed the rough toilet paper instead, wiping the blonde’s mouth. After cleaning up they headed to the waiting room. They sat in silence for quite some time before Gladio stood up, moving to stand in front of the two of them.

“What was he doing with that shit.” He ordered.

“He’s been having nightmares.” Prompto whispered. “He’s been having trouble sleeping but I…I…I didn’t know it was that bad.” Tears poured from his eyes and he pulled himself into a ball, not even trying to fight the tears at this point, only trying to make them silent. Ignis put an arm around him, his mouth set in a grim line. The fight left Gladio just like that and he collapsed into his chair.

“Sir?” Ignis jumped at a voice in front of him. He must have drifted off. It was the nurse he had spoken to earlier. “Your friend is okay. We pumped his stomach but…” the man leaned closer. “Some of us have recognized him and I’m worried about the wrong person recognizing him.” He pushed a sheaf of papers and a small bottle into Ignis’s hands. “Care instructions and activated charcoal to help if needed.” He said in explanation. “I’m going to wheel him out and you guys should leave the city for a while.”

“Why are you helping us?” Ignis asked, surprised.

“King Regis saved my life once.” The man said before rushing off, leaving a confused Ignis. Ignis shook his head clear and turned to woke the others up, quickly explaining the situation. Prompto, being the quickest runner, left to get the Regalia and pull it up. They stood, waiting, Ignis nervously chewing his bottom lip. It wasn’t long before they saw the same nurse wheeling the Prince out. Noct’s head was down, his hair covering his face and he was in an inconspicuous medical gown.

“Good luck.” The man whispered, handing Noct’s wheelchair handle’s over to Ignis. Ignis nodded to the nurse and placed his hands on the handles. This wouldn’t be the first time he had pushed Noctis in a wheelchair and he doubted it would be the last.

They headed outside just as Prompto pulled up. Ignis went to take his place in the drivers’ seat as Gladio pulled the Prince from the chair. Noct was completely limp in his arms, like a rag doll. He climbed into the back with his Prince on his lap yet again. He looked down at him as Ignis drove away. “Hand me the care instructions, I’ll look over them.” 

Gladio said and Prompto handed them back. Luckily the sun was rising so they would be safe to drive. Gladio trusted Ignis to find a decent place to put them. He took the papers and began reading them, his free hand absently carding through Noct’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I stayed up way too late writing this, ironically. I'd really appreciate constructive criticism, and again, thank you. You can also ask me anything on my Tumblr which is also 'GuardianOfTheLoaf'.


End file.
